Domination of Draka
Domination of Draka The Domination of Draka was founded in the year 2300 once the Domination Party took power on Draka.Since then, Draka has pursued a policy of rearmament and expanisonism.The Domination Party aims to right the wrongs inflicted upon Draka by the mindere. Origin of the Drakans The Drakns descend from a variety of peoples.Most Drakans trace their lineage back to the merging of the Franks, the Rhodesians, and the Afrikaners during the 22nd and 23rd centuries.During this time, the Drakans had been under the protection of Discworld and inhabited the Discworld system.In the year 2280,however, the Drakans declared independence from the Disc and migrated into the Draka System. Drakan Government Draka's government is classified as a Republic.This Republic has 2 Branches:executive and legislative.The executive branch consists of the Archon while the legislative branch consists of the the Senate.The Archon is elected by members of the Legislature and he or she is allowed to serve one 8 year term.Legislators are chosen at random via lot from their districts and required to serve a 4 year term in the Legislature. The government is limited a great deal by the Drakan Constitution.The government cannot intervene in the private affairs of its citizens unless those particular citizens are committing an act of treason or harming someone else.Draka has been described as a "Libertarian's Paradise" for its very limited government. Drakan Wars These are the wars the Drakans or their ancestors have participated in. #1st Tannerland War(Pyrric Victory) #1st Caedis War(Defeat) #2nd Caedis War(Victory) #2nd Tannerland War(Victory) #Alcari War(Victory) 6.Pelagian War(Victory) Key Allies of Draka Discworld is considered a lifelong ally amongst most Drakans.Drakans spillt their blood for Discworld in the 2nd Tannerland War and the Alcari War.Discworldians can travel to the Domination without the need of a passport as Discworldians are considered the blood brothers of the Drakans. Imperial Nalydia is considered a strong ally by the Drakans.The Pods(Naldians) fought by the side of the Drakans in the 1st and 2nd Caedis Wars.Though relations have cooled somewhat they have warmed since the Pods and the Drakans signed a mutual protection pact. Trekylon has long been considered an ally of the Drakans.When Michael I was forced to abdicate by Barlat, Draka offered Michael and his family political asylum on Draka.The Drakans support the restoration of Michael I to the throne. Foreign Policy Draka has had a long history of isolationism and neutrality.Since the rise of the Domination, however, Draka has pursued an interventionist foreign policy.A great deal of money has been poured into the Army and the Navy and Draka has clashed with the Galactic Republic of Alexzonya in the Myspace Universe. Economy Despite the appearance of Draka being a Socialist country, it is far from it.Free market principles are the order of the day, corporations do not exist as in other countries as government is responsible for their coming into existence, and intervention in the economy by the government, save in a time of war, is absolutely forbidden.A flat tax of 10% has enabled astounding economic growth in the past few years. Drakan Supremacy "So the Drakans are not different from other peoples because they violate the Golden Rule or Bentham's derivative idolatry 'the greatest good for the greatest number'. Everyone does. We do not violate them, we reject them. Others have conquered and ruled; we alone conquer for conquest's sake and Dominate for no other purpose than Domination itself; the name we half-consciously chose for our state is no accident. We and we alone have spoken aloud the Great Secret; that the root function of all human society is the production and reproduction of power—and that power is the ability to compel others to do your will against theirs. It is end, not means. The purpose of Power is Power. The Drakans will conquer the world for two reasons; because we must and because we can. And yet of the two forces the second is the greater; we do this because we choose to do it. By the sovereign Will and force of arms the Draka will rule the Earth, and in so doing remake themselves. We shall conquer and beat the Nations of the Verse into the dust and reforge them in our self wrought Image; the Final Society without weakness or mercy, hard and pure. Our descendants will walk the hillside of that future, innocent beneath the stars, with no more between them and their naked will than a wolf has. THEN there will be Gods in the Verse!" - Elvira Naldorssen(Stirling) Drakan Supremacy is the belief that the Drakans are superior and meant to rule over those they deem inferior.The Drakans do not care about race, religion, or species, they care about imposing their will on others.The Drakans do not see their close allies as "inferior" or "mindere" in Drakan ,however, they view a species like the Ishii i as "mindere"" over what the Ishii did to the Trekkies. Drakan Supremacy "So the Drakans are not different from other peoples because they violate the Golden Rule or Bentham's derivative idolatry 'the greatest good for the greatest number'. Everyone does. We do not violate them, we reject them. Others have conquered and ruled; we alone conquer for conquest's sake and Dominate for no other purpose than Domination itself; the name we half-consciously chose for our state is no accident. We and we alone have spoken aloud the Great Secret; that the root function of all human society is the production and reproduction of power—and that power is the ability to compel others to do your will against theirs. It is end, not means. The purpose of Power is Power. The Drakans will conquer the world for two reasons; because we must and because we can. And yet of the two forces the second is the greater; we do this because we choose to do it. By the sovereign Will and force of arms the Draka will rule the Earth, and in so doing remake themselves. We shall conquer and beat the Nations of the Verse into the dust and reforge them in our self wrought Image; the Final Society without weakness or mercy, hard and pure. Our descendants will walk the hillside of that future, innocent beneath the stars, with no more between them and their naked will than a wolf has. THEN there will be Gods in the Verse!" - {C Elvira Naldorssen(Stirling) Drakan Supremacy is the belief that the Drakans are superior and meant to rule over those they deem inferior.The Drakans do not care about race, religion, or species, they care about imposing their will on others.The Drakans do not see their close allies as "inferior" or "mindere" in Drakan ,however, they view a species like the Ishii i as "mindere"" over what the Ishii did to the Trekkies. Drakan Language Drakan is a mixture of English, Frankish, and Afrikaans.Drakan developed in the Discworld System in the 23rd century and has changed very little since then.It is rarely spoken outside of the Domination. Drakan Religion The Drakans are either Protestant Christians or Zoroastrians.Churches and Zoroastiran Temples dot Draka like nothing else.Church/temple attendance is higher than in most developed countries.